


Challenge Accepted

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, loosely based on past week's GMM's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Link has been giving, not so subtle, hints to Rhett all week. Did Rhett catch them all?





	

''So, are we ready to go now?'' Link tilted his head to the side as he looked at Rhett who switched the last light of the studio off; everyone else was already off to spend their weekends.

''Almost,'' Rhett said quietly, there was a certain tone in his voice what made Link squint with curiosity.

''Almost?'' Link repeated.

''Yeah, just... See me in the office for a moment?'' Rhett looked at him casually.

''Man, I'm exhausted. If there's something you wanna talk about, can't we do it in the car?'' Link practically whined.

''Nope, I need your full attention on this one,'' Rhett said. He stepped closer to Link, crossing into his personal space. He placed his hands on Link's shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes and raised his eyebrows.

''Oh..?'' Link gulped. Rhett's eyes followed Link’s adam's apple and back to his eyes again. Rhett’s eyes darkened a little, changing Link’s attitude. He didn’t feel tired anymore. He had waited for this for days.

''Yeah,'' Rhett said breathily, caressing Link's cheek with the back of his hand before turning him around and guiding him to their shared office.

Once they arrived, Rhett let go of Link's shoulders to leave him standing in the middle of the room as he went to sit on the couch.

''So...'' Rhett took a deep breath and continued, ''You have, during filming, licked and sucked your fingers, pressed your face, well... lips on whipped cream. Licked the butter off the toast, way more seductively than was necessary. You showed your camo undies during a livestream. And all that caressing of your freshly shaven chest. I don’t even need to mention the silk bed sheets... Link, I don't need that many hints, but I wanted to see how far you would go. It was quite fun but it's enough now.'' Rhett shook his head and made ‘’tsk tsk tsk’’ sound afterward, making Link believe he had been a naughty boy during the past week.

Link bit his lower lip as the tips of his shoes touched each other. His eyes fixed on the floor. He wasn't sure if he should explain his behavior or apologize so he didn't say anything, he could feel a blush creeping on his face. _I wasn't that obvious..._

''Link?''

''I- I... Umm...''

''Link. I'm not angry. Just curious.'' His voice softened when he saw Link struggling with his words.

Link looked up. ''It's just been so long... and I didn't know how to bring it up... I wanted you to see...''

Rhett chuckled. Link trying to explain was way too cute. He didn't need any explanations so instead he said, ''Come here, silly.''

Link happily sat beside Rhett and leaned into him.

Rhett patted his thigh. ''I think this seat is better to satisfy your thirst.'' 

Link smiled and climbed onto Rhett's lap. Facing him, Link sat down on his thighs and cupped the back of Rhett's head. ''I'm happy you finally got the hints.''

''Hmm, maybe I need a couple more.'' Rhett teased with a wink. Link answered with his signature lopsided grin before bringing their lips together. Rhett's hands squeezed his sides before sliding down on Link's narrow waist. Link slipped his tongue in Rhett's mouth to deepen the kiss. ''Ah!'' He sighed happily as Rhett's hands continued down Link's body, cupping his jean-clad ass. Rhett grabbed both cheeks firmly, massaging them in the same rhythm his tongue was massaging Link's.

Link rolled his hips slightly on Rhett's lap, giving the growing erection inside his jeans some friction and the way Rhett moved underneath him indicated he was doing the same thing. 

Link pressed his body against Rhett's forcefully, he felt his body temperature rising and wanted to feel it all. At first, he didn't hear the protesting sounds Rhett was making until the hands from his ass came to his chest and pushed him away. ''Easy now.'' 

They were both breathing heavily. Link licked his reddened lips while grinding himself on Rhett's hard bulge, eagerly dry humping him.

''You're so fucking sexy this way.'' Rhett stared at the beauty on his lap, his gorgeous body ready for him to take in the dirtiest ways imaginable. Link ripped open his plaid shirt and his hands went to his nipples, teasing the hardened nubs as he continued to grind on Rhett's lap. For a moment Rhett couldn't do anything other than just enjoy the little ''lapdance'' he was getting.

Suddenly Link stopped and leaned down to kiss Rhett again. ''I wanna suck your cock,'' He breathed between little kisses, and before Rhett could answer Link dropped from Rhett's lap and onto his knees between Rhett's legs. 

''Oh, gosh...'' Rhett moaned as he leaned into his seat, allowing Link to open his pants and tug them down enough to reveal his hard cock. 

''It looks so tasty.'' Link's mouth salivated at the sight of his lover's stiff cock. Not wasting any time, Link positioned himself perfectly to easily take the tip in his mouth and massage the slit with his skilled tongue. He made small whimpering noises while sucking and licking. ''It's sooo gooood!'' He said quickly, and sunk Rhett’s cock into his needy mouth again, taking in as much as he could, almost all the way down. He breathed hard through his nostrils but still ended up gasping for air. No matter how many times he had done this before, he always needed time to adjust to Rhett’s girth.

Rhett's eyes were only half open as he watched his best friend’s head bob up and down on him, feeling the warm wetness enveloping him. He wouldn't mind getting this every day. Link had such nice lips, always so shiny, plump and inviting. Sometimes it was hard to fight his desire to just grab Link and kiss him in front of everybody, those loving eyes, knowing everything about him. How it felt so right to be with him... It was everything, he couldn't ask more from life.

So many times he had wanted to push him against the wall and just take him right there. This was one of those moments, but he fought back. Link loved sucking him and Rhett didn't mind that fact at all. He had always possessed this skill and boy, was he grateful for that.

Link licked, and licked, and licked, making Rhett almost lose his mind. The wet sounds were so obscene it was almost disgusting. Link continued to lick the same spot between Rhett's balls and base of his cock, making it over-sensitive. ''Link, please...'' Rhett groaned deeply from his throat. Link pretended to not hear his lover's desperate pleas. He was nowhere near done and wanted this to last as long as possible. He mouthed the tendon on the underside of Rhett's cock with his full, pink lips, while at the same time swirling his tongue against it. He loved teasing Rhett like this, the sounds he was making made his own cock twitch with lust. 

His hands traveled slowly to his crotch, palming himself through his jeans to make himself calm down a little. Link's lips reached the pre-come covered tip and he gave it a messy kiss, dirtying his lips with the clear, sticky substance. He wrapped his calloused fingers around Rhett's thick length and he looked up, giving Rhett a toothy grin. 

''Oh, baby...'' Rhett managed to whisper as he looked into the crystal blue eyes, the black orbs in the blue seas widened from his words. Rhett pressed his thumb against Link's swollen lips, who immediately wrapped his lips around it and gave it a couple strong sucks before releasing it with a popping sound. 

Link blinked slowly, dreamily even, before lowering his head, returning to his previous task. He placed both of his hands on Rhett's thighs and sucked the throbbing cock in his mouth. Rhett gasped and grabbed Link's hair tightly. ''Fuck...'' He moaned as Link smiled around his cock, slowing down before Rhett pulled out all of his hair.

Rhett saw the water in Link's eyes and started to pet the silky hair instead of pulling it. ''Sorry.'' He murmurs. Link doesn't mind, he knows when Rhett gets rough with him he is doing everything right. He thought about Rhett losing control while fucking his tight, little asshole and released Rhett's cock from his mouth. As much as he wanted to continue, he wanted more to get another cock-needy hole filled.

His pants felt like a prison. He got up from his knees and opened his pants, exhaling sharply as his hard cock sprung free. 

Rhett leaned forward, admiring the full, naked glory of his partner. Link swayed his hips and dropped the shirt off his shoulders, playing with the hem of it as he turned around to show off his perfectly round ass. He let out a small giggle when he felt Rhett's hands immediately on it. Link arched his back and Rhett spread his cheeks apart a little to get a peek of the tiny, puckered hole.

''Want it there too?'' Rhett murmured.

Link let the shirt drop to Rhett's hands. Rhett removed his hands from Link's ass to let the shirt drop all the way to the floor. Link took this opportunity to turn around again and take a few steps back, just out of Rhett's reach. ''Mmmhmm.'' He smiled playfully. Licking his lips, the taste of Rhett's juicy cock still present.

Rhett rose up from the couch, watching as Link teased, playing all cute and innocent as he bit his fingernails, smiling and still backing away from the bigger man until his back hit the wall. 

''Okay, little slut...'' Rhett put his hands on each side of Link's head, supporting himself on the wall as he leaned forward, lowering his head close enough to kiss and suck the side of Link's neck. ''I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for a week.'' He said in a low baritone.

Link felt himself grow small and helpless as Rhett loomed over him, but decided to taunt Rhett more to ensure he kept his threat. He quickly slipped away from Rhett and escaped from under his arms, making Rhett confused for a second. Link gave him a mischievous wink as he headed towards the stairs to the sleeping loft. ''If you can catch me.'' He grinned widely before sticking out his tongue and climbed the stairs.

''There's no way out for you there, boy.'' Rhett mused before he followed him. He took his time, knowing the anticipation would make Link's heart beat even faster, making him more thrilled.

It probably took Rhett less than a minute to get in the sleeping loft with Link, but judging by the sight in which he was granted, one would have believed that it took him half an hour to reach his destination.

Link was laying on his back on the mattress, legs spread wide and knees bent. His long, lubed fingers rubbing his revealed hole expertly while his other hand's fingers teased his nipple. 

The sight made Rhett slightly dizzy. He somehow managed to quickly shed his own clothing and laid down beside Link.

Link's eyes were tightly shut, two of his fingers already slipped inside his hole, making room for Rhett's cock. 

Rhett almost didn't want to interrupt him. Link made sexy little noises while fingering himself. It was a rare sight nowadays to get Link this wanting in front of him. Gently he placed his hand flat on Link's abdomen, avoiding his cock. Link opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Rhett's lips and Rhett adjusted himself on his elbow so he could kiss Link, slowly, heatedly.

His hand crept down, grabbing Link's wrist as he continued to finger himself. Rhett added two of his own fingers to Link’s hole and slipped them in and out along with Link's fingers. 

Link frowned from the fullness and whimpered into the kiss as they worked their fingers in Link's hole.

''Rhett... I need.'' Link broke free from the kiss. Rhett withdrew his hand and so did Link.

Link rolled around and pushed himself on his hands and knees, arching his back to make his ass point up in the air. Rhett didn't need more teasing or foreplay. He was ready to explode.

Rhett settled himself behind Link and gave the perky ass in front of him a couple of slaps before pointing his cock to the waiting hole. He grabbed Link by his hips and pushed his cock hard into the tight heat. They moaned in unison at the intense sensation. ''Yessss...'' Link hissed when he could feel Rhett's balls against his own. 

Rhett paused for a moment, willing himself to not come right away. Once confident he had calmed down enough, he started slowly moving his hips. He put one hand on the small of Link's back and the other hand on his own hip, looking down as his cock disappeared into Link repeatedly.

Link was desperately trying to get Rhett fuck him harder by moving his hips sharply against Rhett's cock.

''Tell me what you need, baby,'' Rhett smirked when he noticed Link's efforts to get it harder.

''Mmmmh... Give it to me... Harder! I need your big cock... Please... Fuck me!'' Link cried out helplessly, desperation undeniable in his voice. His nails dug into the mattress and his head hung between his shoulders. He was completely at Rhett's mercy.

Rhett chuckled and leaned down, his body covering Link's. He grabbed the mattress like Link and gave him the hardest, fastest thrusts he could do. ''Like this?''

''Ahh!'' Link's mouth hung open, forcing out screams and moans as he became more and more lost in his pleasure.

''I guess...'' More sharp thrusts. ''This'll do.'' 

Link's whole body was trembling, his mouth still open wide, his eyes squeezed shut as he welcomed every sensation Rhett was giving him. All he could think of was how he was getting fucked raw and how fucking much he loved every second of it.

Link threw his head back to get the sweaty hair out of his eyes. His head rested against Rhett's shoulder as the taller of the two gave him long, deep thrusts, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He was incredibly full of Rhett's cock and vaguely heard Rhett muttering how much of good boy he was by taking him in like that and it made Link shiver and moan uncontrollably.

Link couldn't even say how close he was, but he came all over the mattress below letting out high-pitched moans with Rhett still pounding into him with a full force. He was nearly crying, it felt so good to give all the control to the man he loved the most. Link could hear all the grunts, feel the cock pounding into him, Rhett's fingers entwined with his own. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion to extend the moment of pure lust and love. His own whimpers were a vague white noise somewhere above him until he felt Rhett spill his load deep inside him.

Link collapsed on the mattress and Rhett rolled off him. Both of them panting and sweating messes beside each other.

''The things you make me do, Neal...'' Rhett said after catching his breath.

''It was all worth it... I hope someday you can catch more subtle hints I give.'' Link turned his head to the side, looking at the gorgeous man beside him.

Rhett rolled on his side and put his hand on Link's sweaty back. ''It's way more fun this way, seeing you so desperate for my cock.'' He laughed.

''Pfft. You know nothing, McLaughlin. Let's see if you get all the hints next week, you jerk.''

''Oh, challenge accepted.''

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos, I love those!  
> -JM


End file.
